best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Racks in the Middle" by Nipsey Hussle
Racks in the Middle is a single deceased rapper Nipsey Hussle. This is the last single ever released on his lifetime as Nipsey was shot dead on March 31, 2019. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, I was ridin' 'round in the V-12 with the racks in the middle I was ridin' 'round in the V-12 with the racks in the middle Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah I was riding 'round in the V-12 with the racks in the middle Had to pray to almighty God they let my dog out the kennel When you get it straight up out the mud, you can't imagine this shit I been pullin' up in the drop tops with the baddest bitches Young nigga been focused on my check (Mhmmhm) Got a new coupe wrapped around my neck (Mhmmhm) Tryna put the water on my Patek (Mhmmhm) I got killers to the left of me (Mhmmhm) We was lurking on 'em, ain't show no mercy on 'em We was goin' back to back, we put a curfew on 'em It was dark clouds on us, but that was perfect for us We know you always crash and burn, but it was working for us Limo tint the V-12, double check the details Gotta cross my T's and dot my I's or I can't sleep well Millions off of retail Once again, I prevail Knew that shit was over from the day I dropped my presale Hold up, let the beat build See me in the streets still I been fightin' battles up a steep hill They gave my road dog twelve, it was a sweet deal And I been ridin' solo tryna rebuild Look I was riding 'round in the V-12 with the racks in the middle Had to pray to almighty God they let my dog out the kennel When you get it straight up out the mud, you can't imagine this shit I been pullin' up in the drop tops with the baddest bitches Young nigga been focused on my check (Mhmmhm) Got a new coupe wrapped around my neck (Mhmmhm) Tryan put the water on my Patek (Mhmmhm) I got killers to the left of me (Mhmmhm) Look, under no condition would you ever catch me slippin' Motorcaded shooters plus the Maybach chauffeur driven If they catch me wit' it, gon' send me off to prison Judge ain't sympathizin', court don't show forgiveness Engine in the Lambo' drownin' out the music Silk Dior with the flowers, five gold Cubans Champagne while I shop, hope I splurge foolish Closin' escrow twice this month, both commercial units Damn, I wish my nigga Fatts was here How you die thirty somethin' after banging all them years? Grammy nominated, in the sauna sheddin' tears All this money, power, fame and I can't make you reappear But I don't wipe 'em though We just embrace the only life we know If it was me, I would tell you, "Nigga, live your life and grow" I'd tell you, "Finish what we started, reach them heights, you know? And gas the V-12 to the pipe and smoke" I was ridin' 'round in the V-12 with the racks in the middle Had to pray to almighty God they let my dog out the kennel When you get it straight up out the mud, you can't imagine this shit I been pullin' up in the drop tops with the baddest bitches Young nigga been focused on my check (Mhmmhm) Got a new coupe wrapped around my neck (Mhmmhm) Tryan put the water on my Patek (Mhmmhm) I got killers to the left of me (Mhmmhm) Another million dollar bail, that's just some regular shit See my granny on a jet, some shit I'll never forget Next day we flew to Vegas, with my Puma connects We break bread, we ain't new to success Bleed music, invest, enterprise, take lucrative steps Cold game, but I knew it was chess As a youth in the set Learn the game, you a student at best But it's a couple things you can expect Look, just like money know money, nigga, shooters respect other shooters We was both, don't want my crew on your neck I'm on the freeway in a drop, it got me losing my breath I do the dash with the blues on the deck Mhmmhm Mhmmhm Mhmmhm Why it Rocks # The song is very catchy. # Nipsey sounds great like he always does. # The lyrics are great. # All of the rappers on the track give a good performance. Category:Hip hop Category:2010s